<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rode the lightning by naturegoddess210</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278375">Rode the lightning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210'>naturegoddess210</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bethyl playlist: times that Daryl caught Beth singing [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexandria Safe-Zone (Walking Dead), Beth Greene Lives, Beth Lives, Everyone Is Alive, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth is back home , living in the Alexandria safe zone with Daryl and the family.<br/>Beth also sings to Daryl. </p><p>Title after song from Wynonna Earp</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bethyl playlist: times that Daryl caught Beth singing [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rode the lightning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger warning: mention of rape /Grady.<br/>Also of Randall. </p><p>I don't get too much into it, while I think it's important Beth and Daryl discuss it especially if they are going to have a intimate marriage it's a topic that needs it's own chapter dedicated to it and written carefully and I don't have the brain capacity for it at the moment.<br/>I just wanted to quickly mention it but that's not what the story is about, it's about them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This has been exactly 2 weeks and 3 days, since Beth Greene-Dixon walked out of Grady Memorial Hospital. </p><p>It has been exactly 2 weeks and 3 days since Daryl Dixon asked her to be his wife. </p><p> </p><p>When they got to Alexandria, Beth was happy to see they had their own house, right next to Rick and their family.</p><p>He knew that they needed their own space after everything, they both did.</p><p>At least they were still close to their family, only a few feet away but both also liked their privacy after months of being just the two of them they both didn't want to go back to living in each other's pockets. </p><p>Their own house was nice and spacious with a nice big porch Daryl hung his fur pelts on the railing or hung them over the roof like a curtain, Beth thinks he does it for shock and awe, they're that <em><strong>house</strong></em>, that <strong><em>weird</em></strong> house that the hunter and his young pretty bride live. </p><p>She didn't care, it gave it character, it said "this house is the Dixon's"</p><p>(Right now currently a deer pelt hung over the railing.) </p><p>Deer meat stacked inside their freezer and also the downstairs walk in freezer. whoever lived here before spent a lot of money making it, it was huge with a big door that locked from the outside, Daryl likes to hang up his catch on a meat hanger and let it bleed out. </p><p>Beth and Daryl talked the first few days she got back about what happened, the rapes</p><p>(not to her but to the other woman, that didn't stop Beth from locking her hospital room door at night though) </p><p>He held her tight, face dark with anger. He remembers Randall and the emotions he felt when that trash confessed to his group raping two girls while their poor daddy watched and he feels sick. </p><p>What if they had let him go and he led his men back to the farm? Back to Beth. </p><p>This guy who dared to touch Beth without her consent, it made him homicidal.</p><p>His wife. </p><p>He feels like he failed her already, he should have protected her better. </p><p>He says a lot of things, frames apologies into her throat as he hold her, she cries and tells him he saved her by making her strong. </p><p>Pirate the one eyed dog is asleep at their feet. </p><p>Beth holds Daryl and he wraps his arms around her, his biceps bulge (his arms have gotten bigger, Beth loves them) </p><p>She sings a song into his ear and pets his hair back. </p><p>Beth's voice is like warm honey tea and it soothes him. They made it, they have nice clean house, they have a dog. They are cuddling in bed (Their bed!) </p><p>If Beth hadn't survived... He doesn't want to imagine what his life would have looked like. </p><p>He pressed a kiss to her soft skin on her chest, he kisses her neck wetly, she hums a soft moan. </p><p>"Keep singing, Baby"</p><p> </p><p>I heard you rode the lightning<br/>Crashed like thunder<br/>You tried to lift the world<br/>,is it any wonder?<br/>The weight upon your shoulders<br/>pulled you under</p><p>Put your ear to the ground<br/>Yes I'm homeward bound<br/>I won't be long<br/>Far off in the distance I'm running home to you</p><p>I'll wrap your broken bones<br/>Build you new wings<br/>You'll fly up toward the sun till your wings are burning<br/>And when you fall again, I'll come running.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not too fond of stories where Beth&amp;Daryl sleep seperate/have separate houses, they spent enough time apart when she was kidnapped. Time to give them some happiness.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>